Wesley Crusher (Ares)
'''Wesley Robert Crusher '''is a Human male who lives in the 24th century and services the Federation and Starfleet as Chief Security/Tactical Officer onboard the USS Ares under the command of Captain Marcia Taylor . (Star Trek: Ares) Personnel File Biography Early Life Son of Beverly and Jack Crusher, Wesley was born on July 29, 2348. Wesley's father worshiped him, but Jack realized that his Starfleet career could mean that he wouldn't always be around as Wesley grew up; when Wesley was 10 weeks old, Jack began recording messages for his son. In 2354, Wesley's father was killed following a dreadful accident aboard the USS Stargazer. Although the five-year-old boy did not completely understand what was happening, he remembered that Jack's body was brought home by his commanding officer and friend, Captain Jean-Luc Picard. From an early age, Wesley began to express an aptitude for advanced learning. In 2358, 10-year-old Wesley studied every piece of text written by the escape artist Bophur the Unholdable, after he observed one of his final acts. In 2364, Wesley boarded the USS Enterprise-D with his mother who was assigned as the ship's chief medical officer. He quickly became friends with several of the Enterprise senior staff, including Commander William T. Riker, Data, and Geordi La Forge. Initially, Wesley's relationship with Captain Picard was very tense and for some weeks Wesley was barred from the bridge. A few months into the mission, the Enterprise was visited by an unusual being known as The Traveler, from Tau Alpha C. The Traveler urged Captain Picard to encourage Wesley and make him realize his potential. As a result, Picard promoted Wesley to acting ensign and granted him access to the bridge, as well as posting his application to Starfleet Academy. Starfleet Career USS Enterprise-D Early in 2365, Wes's mother left the Enterprise to take up the position of Head of Starfleet Medical. Wes was affected by her absence but soon began to adjust to not having her around. On one of his first missions after his mother's departure, Wes joined an away team to The Armada, where the Enterprise's personnel were investigating crop failures. After getting to know some of the resident youngsters, he correctly deduced they were responsible and, after a short brawl in which he delivered a black eye to the boy named Cumin, he convinced them to confess to what they had done. Later that year, Wes took his exam on Starbase 515, passed, and was offered a position at the Academy. His entry had to be moved to early 2367 when he remained aboard the Enterprise to help locate Commander Riker and Deanna Troi after they were captured by the Ferengi. Thanks to his actions, Riker and Troi were rescued, and Picard field-promoted Wesley to ensign. Wesley's role of helmsman aboard the Enterprise, despite his civilian status, was disapproved of by some Starfleet officers, including Edward Jellico. In his time aboard the Enterprise, Wesley gained the nickname "Brain Trust", a name he was not particularly fond of. Starfleet Academy Despite entering the Academy a few months late, Wesley managed to catch up with all assignment work and managed to make many friends, including Cadet Joshua Albert. On the advice of Captain Picard, Wesley also sought out the Academy groundskeeper, Boothby, who helped him through his early days at the Academy. Wesley's roommate during his time at Academy was Fred Kimbal. At the start of his second year at the Academy, Wesley joined Nova Squadron, an Academy flight squad led by Nicholas Locarno. Wesley also flew alongside with Joshua Albert and Sito Jaxa. In early 2368, the squad attempted to perform a Kolvoord Starburst maneuver near Titan, which resulted in all test ships being destroyed, and the death of Cadet Albert. Wesley originally went along with the others, who attempted to bury the incident, but Captain Picard forcefully persuaded him to tell the truth. As a result, Wes was reprimanded but allowed to stay in the Academy. In 2369, Wesley returned to the Enterprise while on vacation from the Academy. While Wesley was aboard, the Enterprise was sent to the planet Megara to investigate Ferengi dealings which had seen them become more advanced, a violation of the Prime Directive. USS Ares Personal History Starfleet Service Record Trivia Notes Background Information Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Starfleet lieutenants Category:Starfleet security chiefs Category:Tactical Officer